User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #''Quick, rapidly favour her before she gets banned and deleted!! -- Nova -- ( ) 20:19, 1 March 2007 (CST) #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Thanks Mr. Anonymous. Yay, my first achive. :) Entropy 20:34, 3 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Only made it thru February though... >< (T/ ) 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Now that's your second archive. Now you just need more people posting irrelavent stuff like skuld's talk page and you'll have tons of archives :)!! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, as you can see I started a long irrelevant post on Skuld's talk page with some obscure comment about Microsoft Word...then it got a little out of hand...lol. I think Skuld just invites conversation that way ;) I bet if I was an admin I'd get a lot more irrelevant posts, too. Seems to come with the job. I notice you don't have an archive >.> (T/ ) 02:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::well that's because for one, I haven't been on wiki that long; and two... I'm not an admin; and three... I rarely participate in idle conversation which tends to ward off comments unrelated to wiki. Plus yeah I think it's Skuld's personality that just invites all kinds of people to comment there to death. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh I also try not to be controversial... that helps with decreasing comments :-D --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:14, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::Me, controversial? I'm shocked - shocked! - to hear you say that... ;) I dun think I've been here much longer than you (can't remember). Actually I am surprised you don't get more comments because you vote quite frequently - most other constant voters get plenty comments (User:NightAngel comes to mind). Thou I guess it's because you keep most of your arguments to buildpages, which is good. :D (T/ ) 02:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Plus when I do argue, I keep it at a minimum... I remember certain cases when Nightangel got banned for that. lol. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:25, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Grumble. Yeah, so do I. :) And you know, the more people I meet, the more I think Skuld is not THAT bad. NightAngel 07:21, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::: Yeah it's really hard not to go off on some of these people that keep making mending warriors or sins or other builds equally bad and say that it pwns!!!! Sometimes I just keep my self from typing in some really bad builds for fear of getting into a long winded argument. Yeah I didn't think skuld was "that" bad... and come next expansion the builds section is gonna need his help again.--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 22:43, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I would not mind having his help in the Builds section now >.> (T/ ) 22:46, 26 February 2007 (CST) "Wings" Thx -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 22:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) Talk There hasn't been a non-vote entry in this talk page in nearly a week, what gives? --Gimmethegepgun 11:44, 4 March 2007 (CST) I say she should just post something on global warming, war or another controversial theme so we can fill up her talk page. :) NightAngel 00:51, 5 March 2007 (CST) :I say, we should go to war ''against global warming! We've been living under the environment's thumb for too long. The only question is, what do we bomb first? :-) - Krowman (talk • ) 00:56, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Clearly, we should go to war against the environment. It's asking for it. --Beautiful Gae 11:30, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::: :) NightAngel 12:16, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::I've got an idea! Let's form a committee of people that don't have a clue what they're doing, and then 5 months later decide to nuke the environment. That'll put it in its place!!!! --Gimmethegepgun 15:13, 5 March 2007 (CST) Global Warming is a myth, everyone knows that :D And remember what Theodore Roosevelt says: "War is the highest endeavor of man." No seriously though...since I spend so much time on builds section or just RC Patrol, there's a reason all I get is votes... :) (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Userbox Would take offence to this, something i can up with recently. Pretty colours eh? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Hum, you just copied the same box that says This user knows that Entropy is a girl. Try to be more creative next time. -.- And the box is lies! (T/ ) 06:26, 8 March 2007 (CST) My secret (and yours) is revealed. *Hides in darkness* [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 06:28, 8 March 2007 (CST) :What secret? I'm a girl -.- It's the Internet so if you don't believe it, that is your problem... (T/ ) 06:30, 8 March 2007 (CST) Just a joke, geez.. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 06:30, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Lol. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Important persons Why ain't I listed there? I am a very important person. --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 13:53, 10 March 2007 (CST) :I should be listed here too! If I just type in the http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/ line, your talk page is the third on the list, under my contribs and watchlist. I think I deserve a medal... --Gimmethegepgun 00:56, 11 March 2007 (CST) ::The Important Persons list, is reserved for those who are, or were, or may become, Admins/Sysops. I dunno. I just felt like having a place where some new person to the Wiki might find the Admin list, which is admittedly not readily available from the Main Page. It doesn't mean that people not on the list are not important... (T/ ) 13:33, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, I decided to make a little place for you. You're "Class A Wiki Users" now. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Bombastic? lol --Gimmethegepgun 22:19, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Build:N/any Toxic Death Hey, do you mind taking another look at the new discussion post under my build N/any Toxic Death, I think u misunderstood the point of my build a little. Sorry to have bothered you. (yeah you must hate me). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Madcrazy2ks ( ) 14:22, 11 March 2007 (EST). :What? (T/ ) 15:31, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Aside from my minor skill mix-up I am not quite sure what the issue is. You seem to be saying that the build is intended for pressure and not spike, while my recommended bar is certainly spike-oriented. Well that is understandable. I will take another look and perhaps change my vote...though I will still say that only one line should be used, Death or Curses. Not both. Since your elite is in Death Magic it seems only logical that Death should be the specialized line. Soul Reaping is always a plus, lets you spam spells without fear of energy loss, as long as things die...with the addition of SoLS and SoS it also provides some handy Signets. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) your I look something like this. No, really! :) pic I saw your picture when I was googling, it was named as Terran Ghost. wtf? starcraft girl? o.O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT)